


Some Time Alone

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A bit of fluffy Jake smut in a hotel room, requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Some Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You’d been excited to join the boys on this leg of their tour for months, had tried to pack as many good outfits worth of clothes as you could fit in your suitcase, then stuffed everything else in a backpack. Jake hadn’t even started packing yet when you were done and getting dressed, he had grabbed his guitar and immediately got distracted, started to play instead of putting it in its case.

“Jake, we need to go in like twenty minutes”, you sighed when you saw him on the couch, deep in focus. He looked up at you, then checked the time on his phone and jumped up with a startled expression. “Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?”, he said, panicked and hurrying into the bedroom to gather some clothes. “I told you an hour ago.” “Right. Sorry.”

You leaned against the doorframe and watched him, stuffing everything into his suitcase without folding it, barely fitting it all in. “So your show outfits are all on the truck already?”, you asked, following him to the bathroom. “Yeah.”, he replied, filled his own backpack with his toiletries, his laptop and some books, then put on his shoes and coat, finally checked the time; five minutes left.

You went downstairs after turning off all the lights and closing all the windows, Jake seemed nervous already, even though the first show was still a day away. “Fuck, I forgot my keys”, he muttered, turned back around to the front door, but you grabbed him by the arm. “I have my keys, we only need one set.”, you said, smiled at him and pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his waist, “Chill a little bit, baby. Everything’s fine.” He huffed, slumped his shoulders, then wrapped you up in his arms too and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Are we gonna have some time alone at the hotel later?”, you asked, leaning your head against his chest. “I’ll make sure we do”, Jake said, and then the bus arrived, miraculously on time. The door opened and the driver stored your luggage away, but Jake took his guitar inside with him. Josh, Sam and Danny were already inside, apparently very deep in a heated conversation about cake flavors, Sam shaking his head and rolling his eyes about something Josh had said.

The drive to the hotel several cities to the south was fun, you’d never been on the tour bus for longer than a minute or two, and day drinking with the boys was always entertaining. They turned louder and funnier the darker it got outside, and just as the bus was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel you were going to stay at, you felt quite the buzz from the several beers you’d had. Everyone got their luggage handed by the driver, wished him a good night, then walked in through the front doors of the hotel, Josh checking all of them in and handing out key cards.

Usually Josh and Jake stayed in a room together, Sam and Danny in another, but because you were with them this time, the other three boys had to share a room. You didn’t bother asking if that was okay, you knew it was. They’d be up most of the night anyway, and you and Jake had endured enough ridicule from them in the past to make up for this inconvenience.

You and Jake took your luggage to your room and you turned up the heating before heading down to meet the others for dinner. There was a restaurant downstairs in the hotel that you all gladly took advantage of, stuffing your faces with pizza and ice cream before making your way back up to your rooms. You’d had one or two glasses of wine over dinner, and you were giggling about the ridiculous way Josh had said goodnight when Jake unlocked the door and pulled you inside, quickly shutting the door and pressing you up against it.

He pulled you into a heated kiss, pushed his hands up under your shirt, letting them wander up and down your sides, his hands warm and soft against your skin. You moaned into the kiss, were surprised by how furiously Jake was going at it, obviously desperate to touch you. Despite your surprise, you were quick to reach down to unbuckle his belt, the metal clinking and the zipper going down before you pushed his pants down as he kept kissing you fervently. He stepped out of his jeans, then proceeded to pull your shirt off over your head and throw it aside, looping his arm around your waist and backing you up towards the bed. You sat down on the mattress and hooked your fingers into the waistband of his underwear, yanking it down, gasping when you saw that he was already completely hard.

He brushed your hair back behind your ears, then buried his fingers in it and watched you wrap your hand around the base of his cock, then stick out your tongue and press it to the underside of him, licking up a broad stripe from base to tip. He groaned when you closed your lips around the head of him and slowly sucked him deep into your mouth, then started to bob your head, establishing a slow but steady rhythm.

“I love you”, he breathed in between grunts and small jerks of his hips, and you moaned against him, keeping eye contact as he softly stroked your hair. You pulled back a moment later, shuffling back on the mattress, leaning against the headboard and pulling down your own pants along with your underwear, throwing them off the bed carelessly.

A knock on the door interrupted Jake crawling into bed after you, and you rolled your eyes. “What?”, Jake called out, just as annoyed as you were. “Do you guys want some beer?”, you heard Josh’s voice from the hallway, he sounded very intoxicated. “Fuck off!”, Jake replied, and you heard Josh scoff and stumble down the hallway, “Idiot.” “Don’t say that, Sam probably made him do it because he thinks it’s funny to disturb us when we’re tipsy on wine and haven’t seen each other much for months”, you replied with a grin.

“Probably- god, I missed touching you”, Jake said as he moved in close, kissed you again and reached around you to unclasp your bra, throwing it off to the side before taking both of your breasts into his hands and squeezing them, carefully kneading as he playfully bit down on your bottom lip. You grabbed his hips and pulled them down against yours, grinding into him and making him grunt as his erection pressed against your clit, making you sigh.

“I need you”, you whined as he grinded into you some more, letting the head of his cock glide through your soaked folds. “You have me”, he replied with a smirk, then kissing along your jaw and down to one of your nipples, starting to suck at it, and you whimpered when he bit down on it before closing his lips around it and sucking some more. His hand wandered down your side and he pushed it up between your thighs, dragged his fingers through your arousal and spread it around, then pushed two fingers up into your heat and curled them.

You moaned, placed your hand at the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss as he began to circle your clit with his thumb, pumping the two fingers in and out, over and over. “You’re so wet, you’ve been needy all day, haven’t you? I noticed”, he teased, fucked you with his fingers as you dissolved into desperate whines and nodded in reply. “Couldn’t keep your hands off me the entire time. God, I can’t wait for you to ride me until you cum around my cock”, he said, and that bit of dirty talk helped push you over the edge, made you moan loudly, shudder and arch your spine, grind down into his hand, covering it in your arousal.

“Oh, fuck, that was so hot- you want another?”, he asked then, and with your nod he climbed to your side, sitting down with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out, and patted his thighs. You held up your finger for him to let you catch your breath, but he pulled you over and on top of himself, made you squeal as he gripped your hips and pushed them down against his erection, groaning thickly when you got him all wet and wrapped your arm around his shoulders for leverage.

“Come on, sit down on me, doll”, he purred and you let him lift your hips in his lap, reached down to line him up with yourself, then slowly sank down on it with obscene moans from both of you. You gasped, moaned again, held onto Jake’s shoulders when you tilted your hips forward, let him slip out a little bit before sitting back down on him. You picked up a slow pace, wanted to savor every second of it, could feel every inch of him hard inside you, and his little gasps and grunts fueled you, made you lean your forehead against his and look into his eyes, mouth open with your shameless noises. He smiled at you, his fingers digging into your hips and helping you move in his lap, admiring your features from beneath you.

He started to thrust up to meet your movements, buried himself deep and elicited some louder cries from you, made you drop your head back for a moment before you pulled him into a searing kiss by his chin, then cupping his cheek with your hand and he sloppily kissed you back, low groans erupting from his chest and he moved his hands back to your ass, squeezing you forcefully. “You feel so good, oh my g- fuck, Jake”, you whined as you pulled back, stared into his dark eyes intensely, your breathy moans turning high-pitched and wild as you picked up your pace on him, rode him faster, slammed your hips down into his lap harder.

“You too, doll, you’re so wet- mmff, so tight”, he groaned, showed you how close he was by gripping your hips again and holding you still, fucking up into you at a faster pace, hitting you deep and growling with every thrust. “Come, on, cum with me, darling”, he begged, let you sink down on him on your own accord again, and you tried to keep up with his pace, but needed his help, which he provided by gripping your hips and pushing you down into his lap. “Mmmmnn, oh my god”, you moaned, reached down to rub your clit with two fingers, and then you fell over the edge, felt him fuck you through your high.

You shuddered, grinded down on him and arched your back as you came hard, much harder than the first time, contracting and clenching around him and making him cum just a moment after you. He slowed his thrusts, pushed you down on his cock and held you there, buried deep inside you as his release coated your walls, hot and sticky. “Fuck… I- fuck”, he stuttered, then broke out into a chuckle, and you giggled along with him before you kissed him softly, cupping his face in your hands and pouring all the love you had for him into the kiss. He sighed against your lips, wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and rolled you to the side, slipping out of you.

“I love you so much. So, so much”, you said when you pulled back and stroked his sweaty hair out of his face, looking into his eyes that had softened, were full of adoration rather than lust now. “I love you too. More than anything.”, he said, placed a kiss on your nose, then your lips again. “Fuck, I really needed that”, you said with a giggle, and he nodded. “Yeah, me too. I missed you so much. Missed touching you.” “We need a shower. Now or tomorrow morning?” “Mmm. Tomorrow. I wanna hold you now.”, he pleaded and pulled you closer, flush against his chest. “I need to go to the bathroom anyway. Right now. But I’ll be right back”, you said, kissed him once more before freeing yourself from his embrace and sauntering into the bathroom, cleaning yourself up.

You hurried, needed to be close to him, and he’d turned onto his back when you crawled back into bed with him. You curled into his side, rested your head on his chest and listened to his even breaths and heartbeat below your ear, yawning and suddenly feeling exhausted. “Good night, Jake”, you managed to mumble before you drifted off in his arms, barely registered his reply before you were asleep. “Good night, my love.”


End file.
